


Oneshots

by Auburnwriter95



Category: Bangtan Boys, TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Self Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26117668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auburnwriter95/pseuds/Auburnwriter95
Summary: Various oneshots with the members. BIGHIT family
Relationships: Bangtan Boys Ensemble/Reader, Jeon Jungkook/Reader, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Reader, Kim Namjoon | RM/Reader, Kim Seokjin | Jin & Reader, Kim Taehyung | V/Reader, Min Yoongi | Suga/Reader, Park Jimin (BTS)/Reader
Kudos: 8





	1. FaceTime Taehyung

**Author's Note:**

> FaceTime with Taehyung during Tour
> 
> A lot of this is formatted to fit the ten slide minimum for my Instagram where my main platform is. Auburnwriter95 sometimes I miss typos but I always fix them as soon as I spot them. I’m sorry!

“Good morning, y/n.” Your boyfriend smiles at the mess of your hair and delicate hum you give as you answer the call. Your nightly routine every time he gets back from dinner, and just before he heads to bed.

“Morning, taebear.” You cuddle back into your pillow, and he watches as you close your eyes - trying your best not to fall back asleep.

“What are up to?” He asks, gaining a small jump at the sudden noise from you. He can’t help but laugh at how cute that was.

The camera pans out as you force yourself to sit up, and he can tell youre laying in bed with somewhat-damp hair.

“Took a late shower last night, I had a headache. Couldn’t sleep.” You groan.

He frowns a bit.  
“Are you feeling better?”  
He wishes he could’ve been there.

His eyes slowly shift to the towel around your chest as you adjust your posture and expose the top of it.

“Yes, so much better. Just needed some rest after a long day at work.” You notice him, frozen? You curse the internet connection. 

“Tae?” You can see slight movement as he licks his lips, gulping down a breath of air before he tugs on his lower lip. Hes so quiet.

“Tae? You okay?” You say a bit louder, snapping your fingers and bringing the camera closer to your face.

“Huh?” He zips back to life. “Oh, yes, I’m fine.  
Just a little.. distracted.” He offers a faint chuckle as he crosses his arms, opens his mouth, and gives you his best shit-eating grin.

“Oh, sorry.” You say sincerely - not intentionally trying to turn him on. You know how his tour nights run and you don’t want to keep him up.  
“-I can throw on a shirt if needed.”

“A shirt?” He ponders. Just barely loud enough for you to hear.

Silence; again.

You check that your phones even connected - frustrated. Why did it freeze again?  
“Tae-“ you start to call out.

“Take it off.” He suddenly speaks, his brow cocked.

You pause, unsure you heard him right.

“Take off the towel.” He sounds with his husky tone. “Show me.” He winks and leans back into the chair, gesturing around the room.  
“I’m alone.”

You grab the edge and bring it to your side, fully exposing your chest. You’ve gained some weight since he left for the year-long tour 6 months ago, but he doesn’t seem to mind one bit.

“Lean back.” He orders.  
“Actually - hold that thought. Set the phone on your tripod and place it at the foot of your bed.”

You comply without question, just as eager as he is. It’s been a bit since you two last did this.

“Now-“ he clicks his tongue. “-lean back and spread those legs for me like a good girl.”

You do so, shuffling back on your bed and leaning against the pillows and wall.

“Spread your lips. Touch your breasts.”  
You see his hands slide down to his hips, and the camera cuts off at his pelvis. Damn.

He hears your whine, and scoots back in his chair to give you the full view. His erection straining against the fabric of his pants.

“Finger yourself, moan for me. I’ll give you a gift.”

A minute in - he sits up, moving his hips off the seat and bringing his sweatpants down mid thigh.

You’ve missed this side of him.

“Get your toy.” He demands.

You get on your hands and knees, crawling to the night stand it’s on and giving him a great view.

“So beautiful.” he charms.  
“Stay just like that. - Spread your legs further, rub yourself with the toy for me baby.”

You grab on to your pillow, humping into the vibrator as you slide it along your clit.

“I want to see you cum.” He states. “Can you do that for me?”

You lean in further, your ass still to the camera as you lay more diagonally to it so he can still see your face - and you can watch the way he strokes himself. You wish more than anything he was pounding into you in doggy.

“Just imagine the things I’ll do to you when I’m back home.  
I’ll dig my nails into your hips.. slam you so rough that you won’t be able to walk. I’ll cover you in hickeys.” He throws his head slightly back and you can hear his strokes gaining speed.  
“-Mark you as Mine. All mine.”

Your eyes fall heavy as you watch him getting closer and closer, his moans growing louder.

“I’m gonna cum just for you baby, scoot back closer to the camera.”  
He licks his lips.  
“Baby- y/n- oh fuck.”

You twitch when he calls your name- releasing at the sound of his voice and cumming all over your vibrator.

He’s in absolute bliss at the way you moan his name, your hips jerking with your orgasm before you turn off the toy and set it aside. 

When you turn back, his eyes are shut and he’s sucking on his lower lip - his chest rising and falling as heavy as ever.  
It’s only a matter of seconds before he’s releasing - making a mess all over his hands. He’s got one hell of a mischievous grin on and he’s side-eyeing you through the phones camera.  
“I cant wait to get my hands around your throat again, y/n. I miss every inch of you so badly.”

“And I can’t wait to have your beautiful hands around me.” You smile, leaning into the camera - still completely naked.  
“I wish I was there to clean you up.” You tease.

He glances back up at you from cleaning himself off, a groan escaping him at the mental image.  
“-only if I could be there to clean you up.”  
He sticks his tongue out, curling the edge of it up and down as he grins.

“Mmm.” You moan, but the happy ride off your orgasm doesn’t last so long. You try to hide your frown.  
“I miss you. I really miss you.”

“I miss you just as much, baby. I promise- I’ll be back home soon.” His eyes follow as you adjust back into bed, and he wishes more than ever he could put his arms around you.  
“I’ll make every second worth waiting for, I promise you.”


	2. Dinner with Jin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with Jin

You hear the echoing sound of the front door unlocking, followed by shoes slamming on the floor and the sound of keys hitting the entrance table.

“I’m hoooooome!” He calls out in a sing-song tone.  
Before he’s even half way to the kitchen, you hear him smelling dramatically into the air, footsteps approaching down the long hallway.

“Mmmm, what are you cooking?” He asks, not knowing that you’re standing in the kitchen in nothing but a thong, apron, and cute little thigh highs. (Until he finally turns the corner at least.)

You’re going about it all nonchalantly - working on the pasta on the stove.   
“Welcome home handsome-“ You offer a small wave with the kitchen tool.  
“Oh. Just chicken parm. Easy. - Thought I’d try something new besides korean food tonight. This was a favorite of mine back at home.”  
You offer a welcoming smile before you turn back to face the food - giving him a delicious view of your ass.

Hes silently watching, something you expected though.

“Don’t worry- I left out garlic by the way. Used onion powder instead.”  
You wonder how long he will continue his silence for - his jaw hanging just an inch or two open.   
You start to hear the sound of his footsteps, not very loud with his socks - but just enough so you aren’t startled when he squats down and rubs his finger tips along your legs - from your ankles and up to mid thigh.  
“Oh- hello.” You tease with an adorable laugh.

His eyes are staring so hard into yours from his crouched position - you think he’d burn a hole in your face.  
You set down the spoon, and use your free right hand to scuff his hair up a bit - he leans in, peppering your thigh with kisses.

You can’t help the moan that escapes you as he slides his hands between your legs, parting them so he has enough room to slide his fingers delicately along your slit.  
You stumble along to the counter, holding onto the edge of it as he stands - his right hand still working it’s way around the thin fabric of your thong.  
His form towers yours as he presses against your back, leaning over to lower the heat on the stove. 

His lips brush over your ear when he closes the distance, “I’m certainly not letting this go unappreciated.”   
You shiver against him, and not because you’re cold - working in the kitchen keeps you rather warm, thankfully.

His hands clasp over yours, and he starts to dry hump against you - teasing what little bit of flesh you have covered.   
“I sure didn’t think I’d come home and find this.” He kisses to your neck. “-I’m not complaining.”  
You moan and push back into him, begging for more.

His right hand slips to your front, teasing around with your nipples under the apron before he settles on your clit.   
You’re still rubbing against him, his erection starting to soak in his pants from you.

“Good girl.” He rewards as you lose yourself in the action - bending over the counter and pushing against him as hard as you can. his free hand goes to unzip his pants - giving you his exposed member finally.

“Please.” You beg so softly.  
He steps as close as he can, his hips and chest pressed to you.  
“Please, what?” He kisses the back of your head as he slowly circles his hips and barely slides his member between your thighs. His hands clamp down tighter on yours - holding them on the edge of the counter again.

“Fuck me.” You plead.

He purposely leans over again, checking the timer you set for the food already in the oven.   
His tip slides between your wet folds, just barely at your entrance.

Jin glances down as he feels you trying to coax him in.  
“Fifteen minutes.” He whispers. “-Think we can go that fast?”   
Damn Jins taunts.

“Please, please, please-“ Your voice faintly calls out, begging for him.  
You can hear the inhale he takes through his nose before readjusting and tilting his pelvis to finally give you what you’ve wanted all day.

His hand is still clasped on yours, determined to hold you in place. The other now sneaking around your waist and keeping you there.

A moan escapes his lips as you work your way around him, slowly taking every inch of his length.  
He holds you both there for a few minutes, his slow thrusts edging you on as you beg him to go harder.

He backs away, leaving a delicate kiss on your temple before taking off his jacket and laying it on the floor - he sets you down on your back and happily climbs on top, positioning your legs and hips around his waist as he thrusts even harder into you.

Your fingers are in his hair, holding on as your moans grow louder and he fucks you even deeper - he sure was in need of you today. He only lasts for a couple more minutes, losing himself in how fast he’s thrusting. He quickly pulls out and covers your torso, painting you in his cum. 

Short of breath, he pushes himself up and grabs some paper towels to clean you off. He opens the cabinet and pulls out the can to dispose of them, you still sprawled out on the floor. He notices that you start to pull yourself to your elbows - and he pounced back with his hands on your hips, pinning you to the floor.  
“I’m not done with you yet, y/n.” He insists, leaving subtle kisses on your hips.   
He sits up for a second, taking off his shirt and placing it under your neck for some extra support before diving back into you.

His tongue trails down to your slit, and settles for a quick second on your clit before he looks back at you again.   
“You’re my favorite appetizer.”  
You can feel the soft vibrations as he laughs at his own joke, and you’d be lying if you said it didn’t feel good. Your moans really kick him on, his tongue sliding even faster as your back arches into him.   
The timer goes off, but he doesn’t care. Another minute or two won’t hurt.  
He slides his fingers into you and pushes you even faster to your orgasm, your entire body writhing beneath his.

It’s music to his ears when you’re moaning his name and cussing between subtle breaths. your muscles are tightening around his fingers, and he swallows every bit of you as your orgasm finally takes over.

He places his hands on either side of you, his plump lips covered in you as he licks them - his eyes taking in the sight of you absolutely fucked out in his favorite apron.  
He greets your eye contact with a small smile before leaning in and untying the apron from you. He puts on himself to get the food out and put it together. A sight you’re sure enjoying.

He’s cautious to step over you, knowing you’re still catching your breath from the intense work he’s done with his beautiful mouth. 

You finally pull yourself up, and find him standing at the sink as he’s washing his hands before he plates everything.   
“Enjoy yourself, princess?” He coos before nuzzling his forehead into your hair for a moment.  
“Mm.” You go to wrap around his waist. “Very much so.” You love the feeling of his bare back, fingers tracing all up and down - counting his freckles and appreciating his wide shoulders.


	3. Suga x reader - teasing him at work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non-con roleplay.  
> Suga x reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for typos! I fix em as I find em. & sorry if my oneshots run short - theyre meant to fit the 10 slide limit of instagram. Auburnwriter95

「To: Yoongles」  
「Image attached.  
(You’re wearing matching black top and panties, arms covered with a lace coverup. Your face cut off, the image showing you laying on your back- knees together and left hand on your hip.) 」

「To: Yoongles  
When are you coming home? I miss you.」

「To: Yoongles  
「Image attached.  
(Follow up of the precious pose, except now your thumb is hooked into the panties and pulling it a few inches below your hip.) 」

「from: Yoongles  
As soon as my meeting is over, kitten.」

「from: Yoongles  
What do you think you are doing?」

「To: Yoongles  
「Image attached.  
(You’ve removed your bra and coverup, only your hands keeping your nipples concealed. 」

「from: Yoongles  
Hobi almost saw that one.」

「To: Yoongles  
「Image attached.  
(Your face shows this time, your tongue sticking out and breasts pressed together) 」

「To: Yoongles  
I mean, he can join if he wants.」

「from: Yoongles  
Excuse me?」

「to: Yoongles  
Nothing. 👀 」

「from: Yoongles  
Yeah, sure.」

「from: Yoongles  
Also, as much as I’m enjoying these pics - you’ll have to give me a while. I’m going to be in this meeting for at least another hour. Sorry, baby.」

You’re otherwise distracted for another thirty minutes, catching an episode of your show as you kill off some time knowing he won’t be able to respond anyways.  
So much for a day off work when he can’t even be here to enjoy it together.

However, you aren’t quite sure you want to give up on the tease just yet.  
You set up your tripod and bend over the kitchen counter, snapping a quick picture of you wearing nothing but a pair of cat ears and a butt plug tail he got you a while back.

Your hearts absolutely racing as you press send, throwing your phone across the room as you can’t bare waiting past the ten minute mark.  
Maybe you pushed too far. 

「from: Yoongles」pops up on your phone. Oooh, gosh.

「from: Yoongles  
Kitten.  
What did I say about the photos?」

「to: Yoongles  
That you enjoyed them.」

「from: Yoongles  
And?」

You play so innocent.

「to: Yoongles  
And what?」

You feel that fear in your gut.

「from: Yoongles  
Really? That’s how you want to play this? I’ve got another hour left, time tacked on since Jimin was late.」

「To: Yoongles  
「Image attached.  
(You put the plug back in, on all fours now and spread out doggy style on the bed.) 」

「To: Yoongles  
Whos playing? 」

「from: Yoongles  
Kitten. I mean it. I’m warning you.」

「To: Yoongles  
What are you gonna do? Punish me? How scary. 」

「from: Yoongles  
You’ll wish that’s all I would do.」

「To: Yoongles  
What are you thinking? Collar me again? Get my leash? Cuff me to the bed? Face fuck me? 」

He shifts uncomfortably in his seat, using his beanie to cover his otherwise growing boner.  
「from: Yoongles  
Stop it, kitten. I have 30 minutes left, and I mean it this time. 」

Hes almost relieved as ten minutes go by and you’ve finally shut up. That is, until-

「To: Yoongles  
Or else what? You’ll use my mouth as your personal fuck toy and leave me tied up, begging for you to fuck me? 」

「from: Yoongles  
I’m turning my phone off as step one. I’ll be home in 20. 」

You can’t help the way your heart is beating out of your chest, leg thumping on the floor as you lean back into the chair. You put on a lingerie nightgown since your last message - it getting a little chilly upstairs in the house.  
You step out into the hallway, Intending on turning the AC up as your nipples are freezing under this thin top. 

You check your smart watch on your way back to the bedroom, growing so nervous at how much time is left. You’ve got another ten minutes left to go until-  
You hear the door open, completely frozen as you stare over the railing and lock eyes with him as he steps inside.  
Oh, fuck.

You can’t even find the strength to welcome him home. Your eyes turn into perfect circles as he glances up from the entrance, smiling at the way you gulp down a heavy breath.

He twitches a brow at you, flashing his infamous one-sided grin.  
Damn that black hair, beanie, and undercut.  
Before he can even think to say something - you’ve taken off down the hallway and hidden under the beds covers. Just as quick as you run - you hear his footsteps up the stairs and taking after you. 

You hold your breath as he steps into the bedroom, walking- circling the bed so slowly.  
JAWS has nothing on a determined yoongi. He could pounce at any minute.

“Kitten.” He calls out, low and monotone.  
He knows exactly where you are - the lump in the blankets giving it away. But who’s to stop a cat from playing with their prey first?

You slowly let out a breath, and without even hearing him step closer - he jumps onto the blanket and you scream without even meaning to.  
He strips you of the blanket, his arms around your shoulders and legs straddled on your thighs as he holds you in place.

“I’ve got you.” He teases, pinning your arms behind your back as he holds them long enough to get the cuffs and secure you.  
“-Now what are you going to do?” 

You struggle against him,  
“No, nononono please-“ for show of course.

He cocks his brow as he leans his weight into you.  
No?  
Oooooh.  
You want him to role play with you, alright- that he can do.

“Nope.” He smiles.  
“Not going anywhere my sweet babydoll-.”  
He takes off his beanie and sets it beside you on the bed, his free hands now on either side of you as he presses his chest into your back.  
Fucking- shit.  
His undercut is too much. You’re kind of glad you can’t see him right now.  
Beanie on? You’re fine. Hes cute. Gummy smile, wholesome laugh-  
Beanie off? Puddle of submissive whatthefuckamidoing mood.  
“-We’ve got some punishments to get to.”  
He slides your night gown up, his hand grabbing onto your ass before he slaps it as hard as he can.  
He slides forward, his fingers intertwining with yours as he pushes himself into your view.  
You almost respond by turning your head, but he slides his hand up to your chin - forcing you to look at him when he bites the edge of his lips.  
“-don’t we?”

You moan when he pushes into you, his clothed erection rubbing on your completely exposed pussy.

He grabs onto the chains of your cuff, forcing you off the bed as he walks you over to the full mirror he has in the bathroom.  
Wall to ceiling, at least 5 feet wide. Completely Hoseok and Taehyungs doing as it was a heavy recommendation of theirs to have one for outfit planning or Twitter photos.

He presses you against the cold mirror, ordering you to stay there with your breasts pressed against it as he whisks away and grabs the chair you keep in the bedroom.

He sets it down a few feet from the mirror, and sits down - unzipping his pants and taking his member out as he curls his finger towards you.  
“Here, kitten.”  
You’re too shy to even look at him without the beanie, fucking hell.  
He knows full and well what his new cut does to you.

“Kneel.”

You’re surprised when he stands, shoving the chair a few inches over as he backs you into the bathroom counter- the side adjacent to the mirror.  
despite him being directly over you, you have your eyes on him through the mirror as he steps closer and closer, his tip rubbing against your lips.

It’s fine when hes watching you, but the second he turns to look back at you through the mirror - you’re a complete puddle again.  
“Poor kitten, so nervous.”

He sticks his thumb in your mouth, the taste of precum all over it as he was just stroking himself. His tip follows, sliding over his thumb as he pushes in a few inches.  
“-yet, so well behaved.”  
He throws his head back, eyes closed for a few moments as he grins - enjoying the way your mouth feels on his swollen, red tip.  
“Good kitten.” He praises.

As much as he enjoys it, he knows he wants to get you warmed up so he can get to it.  
He withdraws and pulls you up off the floor, pulling you towards him as his back is to the mirror now - and he sinks down. His mouth now at level with your pussy as he grabs the back of your thighs and has you straddle his face, standing.  
“Watch yourself in the mirror, kitten. Take your eyes off and I’ll stop this immediately.”

You moan as his tongue presses to your swollen clit, circling your entire entrance. His hands grab onto your hips, holding you as tight as he can into place.  
Your moans grow louder as he sucks even harder, faster. Adding his own fingers and thrusting them in you.  
His other hand is back on your ass, smacking you.

When he knows your good and well, he pushes you off and onto the chair. Back to standing again.  
“Take off my pants for me.” He demands, his finger hooked under your chin.  
He loves the way you struggle with his buttons, fidgeting for far too long before you slide them down.  
“So obedient.” He coos.

He drags you back to the ground, sliding the chain on your hands into the hook on the floor.  
He smacks you until your ass is bright red, every moan music to his ears.  
You watch as he leans back and sheds the sweater, now completely naked as he slides himself between your legs.  
“Please- dont-“  
He almost smiles at how cute you act, desperately trying to go along with this.

“You’ll do as I want.” His hand grabs onto your hair, forcing you to look up at him through the mirror. “-fucking slut.” he spits on your back. “Nothing but my property now.”  
Fuck, you fight back the moan or sudden need to roll your eyes back with pleasure.  
You’re so wet for him at this point that he hardly has any trouble sliding in, the action met with an intense moan from you. What a way to break your own character, huh?  
He wastes no time speeding up, his hands grabbing into your hair and shoulders. Showing no mercy as he speeds up. 

His groans only grow louder, his hair pulling and thrusts more intense.  
“Please-“ you start to beg again. “Don’t cum in my pussy. I’m not on anything. I can’t risk getting pregnant, please.”  
He almost stops his thrusts at the way you beg - damn, that act was a little too good. If only you didn’t have an IUD in already. - What kind of porn have you been watching to even get Into this lately?

“Are you saying you want me to fuck you in the ass, pretty?”  
Hes leaned over your back, extremely close to your face for the intimidation factor.  
Your eyes shift away from his piercing into yours, and he isn’t too happy. 

He shifts you back for a second and turns you slightly, striking you across the face. He used to be so hesitant doing that - but after feeling the way you’ve tightened on his cock from it - he knows better than to deny you anything you enjoy. His other fingers slowly thrusting into your ass.  
“You’ll look at me and answer when I speak to you.”

He makes quick work of getting out the lube and a condom - roleplay or not - he isn’t gonna risk anything to hurt you.  
“Now- are you saying you want it in the ass?”  
His dressed and lubed cock is circling your entrance, just the tip pushing in.  
“Don’t, dont- please-  
I’m not- I’ve never-“ you speak out between heavy breaths.  
Considering the way he was balls deep in your ass last night, it almost makes him grin at the way you act so innocent.

With each new inch he pushes in - you meet with an over exaggerated whine. You’re going on about having a boyfriend, and how it’s only meant for him.  
“I’m tired of your cries, bitch.” He reaches into the drawer and goes for a gag, sliding it around your head and securing it at your jaw.  
“Maybe this will shut you up, hmm?”

He spanks you again, emitting another loud moan.  
Once he’s able to finally get himself fully in, he adds more lube to you and starts to thrust carefully.  
He watches you through the mirror still, both to further intimidate you - but also to watch for any signs of discomfort.  
He completely bottoms himself out with a rougher thrust, keeping himself in you as he wraps his arms around your chest and holds you so tightly against him.

His left hand goes to lengthen the chain, giving you enough room to sit up as he does. Your thighs and ass comfortably resting on his.  
“Look at the way your eyes beg for me as I fuck you, whore.”  
His hand is around your throat, pressing down on the sides.

As his thrusts push you both forward - you press your palms to the mirror to hold yourself up better. He readjusts you with his knees, further spreading your legs out for you as you’re worked into a sort of doggy style pose.

“Fuck, I’m so close.” He grunts, hair sticking to his temples and his tongue licking all along his lips.  
Your eyes shut for a second, between the pleasure of him fucking into you and the way his sweaty form sticks his tongue out - hell. 

He leans forward, giving you a second of room to speak as he lowers the gag.  
“Cum in my ass.” You choke.  
His head turns, his nose pressed to your neck as he looks up at you. God, even the way he listens to you has you on edge.  
“Please. Anywhere but my pussy. Please, please-“  
The gag goes back on, and he gives you one hell of a mischievous grin before speeding up his thrusts.

“You seem to forget-“ he warns with a monotone voice. “-we’re going by my rules tonight.”  
He starts to pull out from you, disposing of the condom.

You struggle against the chain, adding in whines and moans for effect as his fingers rub against your wet opening.

You’re saddened when he gets up and disappears for a moment, your pussy left begging for him. 

He comes back with a hitachi in hand, and pillow he slides under you. He lines up the toy, the head of it perfectly against your sweet nub.  
“How about a little game?” He grins.  
“-If you can come before I’ll do, I’ll pull out.”

Hes greeted by only moans and twists of the chain as you supposedly fight against him, but it does nothing as he turns on the toy and so quickly slides himself inside of your eager pussy.  
“-too bad I’m already so close, baby.”  
He speeds up again, his own eyes rolling back at the way your muscles twitch on him. - your pussy squeezing every drop of precum out of him with how tightly you press against him. 

Hes leaning back, palms pressed to the floor behind him and knees bent as he thrusts upwards into you.  
His strokes are purposely long - making sure you feel every inch of him as he pounds into you.  
You suddenly squeeze against him, hard enough to cause him to throw his head back, shut his eyes, and groan loud enough for the neighbors to hear.  
“Fuck.” He utters. “You’re gonna squirt all over my cock aren’t you little bitch?”

His hand works up your back and into your hair, pulling just enough to get a response from you.  
He almost can’t control how fast he’s going - he’s been fighting the need to cum all day since you started sending photos.  
“Fuck.” He pants. “I’m gonna fill you up.” 

Just as he finally lets out his final thrust to empty out into you - he grabs you and holds your back tight against his chest, his arms crossed over your front.  
Your moans are so muffled against the gag as you cum all over his cock - he quickly pulls it down - wanting to hear as you scream against him filling you in every way possible.  
Your body fights his, the need to squirt pushing against him. But he doesn’t let your body push him out - only enjoying the way you completely soak his entire lap in your juices. 

You twitch as your body comes down from the high of your orgasm and the fact hes had you squirt for the fifth time this week - your whole body shivering at the way your muscles relax.

“Too bad, you were only a few seconds too slow.”  
He cocks his brows and runs his tongue along his lower lip, teasing you even further.  
He reaches down and turns off the toy, also unhooking you completely from the cuffs. His chest is still pressed to your back, and his hands work their way to your wrists as his thumbs soothe the red marks. 

You’re finally able to catch your breath, but still so shy at the way he glares directly into your eyes.  
“Holy shit.” You barely speak above a whisper.

He nuzzles into your neck, kissing gently along your shoulder as he reaches up and moves your hair off of your face.  
“Holy shit is absolutely right, kitten.”  
Another kiss to your shoulder.  
“You’re gonna drive me crazy with all these kinks one day, I swear. So not complaining though. However-  
-where did you even pick up on this one from anyway? New rape fantasy? Porn?”

You gulp, cheeks turning bright red as he keeps his eyes on yours no matter how much you try to turn away from him. 

He stops you as he hooks his hand around your throat, pressing your back against the bedroom carpet as you’ve already retreated that far.  
“Even now you’re still trying to get away from me? All red-faced and embarrassed? I’ve got my work cut out for me.”  
He presses a soft, cautious peck to your lips - inviting you to push back into his lips before he fully devours you.  
“Alright.” He slaps your thigh. “-Come on, let’s get you cleaned up kitten. Nice, warm shower with your name on it.”


End file.
